Just try to stop thinking about me
by Kitty17243
Summary: FOR MY BFF SAVANNAH 3 what happens when you cross a drive in bar with Bc And Butch? One very pissed off puff! R
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup was working late at the drive in bar that night.

"humph.. a drive in bar thats so fckin' stupid!" buttercup mumbled "NOT ONE COSTUMER!" "& ITS 2:00 AM"!

suddenly the door flew open Butch Jojo walked in. "Hello i'll take one fruit so-" "BUTTERCUP?"Butch shouted. "yeah what to do you want"? "a fruit soda what does it look like". "I know what It looks like you need..." BC mumbled. "YEH & WHAT DO I NEED?" "A BRAIN"! BC shouted. BC gave butch his drink.

After awhile they started laughing & talking! Butch brought up the subject of being alone in his big house & how BC felt felt lonely too.. Butch leaned over & kissed buttercup on the lips & squeezed her breasts BC smacked Butch "WHAT THE FCK IS UR PROBLEM CRAZY BTCH"? Are you nuts?" "I thought u loved me" Butch yelled back. "WELL I DON'T" BC threw of her apron & stormed out of the restaurant. Butch stood there. "you will love me you will want me.." he mumbled. Butch Jojo was making a plan & he was gonna make BC love him one way or another.

BCS POV

Ugh! why couldn't I stop thinking about him.. His deep green eyes.. That kiss.. But he didn't have o touch me there! that sick-o! Maybe i'll just see if he has a facebook... BC typed Butch Jojo in the search box.. She clicked on his profile Butch jojo He had a stupid profile photo of him with his brothers. HOW LAME BC thought.. . Then she checked his stauz update it said: Had an awesome night met one hot girl...

BC commented "I barley know you...So.. stop posting stuff about me."! Butch wrote back "Just try to stop thinking about me. just try..


	2. I love you too

Buttercup woke up from the best dream she had ever had but she refused to think that...

Why couldn't she just stop thinking about him..As she went downstairs the professor asked her o get something from the store. When she walked down the street all she saw was Butch...she rubbed her eyes he didn't go away she ran into te store and got the professor his eggs he had asked her to get for him/ but the cashier looked just like BUTCH! NO this time IT WAS!

"Hey BC!" "Hello Butch".

That'll 1.99 & you are beautiful." "Thanks..WAIT WHAT!"

Suddenly they kissed she didn't deny it. she embraced it..

Butches POV

score I thought to myself...She kissed me & she liked it! Hahaha Ok.. now to ask her out. XD she said yes wo hoo!

BCS pov.

Bc got dressed for the "date" Butch had invited her on. I out on my green mini dress and hoop earnings :) why couldn't I stop smiling? .

Butches POV.

I'm waiting at her door.. OH MEH-GOSH. SHE LOOKS HOTT!

We went to lookout mountain. & looked up at the stars :) all night

"butch" bc whispered

"yeah hun?"

BC didn't like being called "hun" but she smiled anyway. " "i lo-" bc was interupted by a scream from behind them & then a laugh.. a cyco luagh...


	3. The cyco laugh

Buttercup jumped into Butch'es arms after hearing the cyco laugh!

"HELP"! a familiar voice called..

Suddenly Brute walked out with Blossom fainted in her hands.

"Blossom'! buttercup shouted. Butch punched Brute & Brute just smiled slyly... "You hurt me the red head gets it". "HAHAHAAASAAAAA". she laughed Brute was holding a knife to blossom's head.

BC tried begging... didn't work... BC tried crying... nope..

Butch & BC started begging didn't work.. Bc & butch tried crying nope...

Finally BC yelled: "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" "I want Butch to love me". BC looked at Butch who was still crying BC said "NEVER LISTEN, I'VE ONLY KNOWN THIS MORON FOR A SHORT TIME..BUT I LOVE HIM!" & THERES NO WAY IN HELL I'M GIVING HIM UP!" Brute was about to plunge the knife into blossoms head when

Butch interupted "WAIT!" I'LL BE WITH YOU.!" BC just stood there & started crying as they walked off and blossom didn't wake up... BC gave up.. Blossom..had..passed... { in this story anyway }... "NOOOOOOOOO". BC cried "THERES GOTTA BE SOME WAY" Bc tried EVERYTHING to bring her sister back to health nothing.. Blossom Katherine U. was gone... Then Brute & Butch came back into the scene.. "Sorry I forgot my purse". Brute said bratty..

BC looked over at Butch who winked at BC & Brute said"ready for our kiss?" BUTCHY"? BC almost cracked up at the whole "BUTCHY" thing haha lol Then brute put on lip stick "first this" as she applied make up. "NO FIRST THIS!" & butch pushed Brute off the cliff and plummet to her bloody doom..

2 weeks later...

A funeral was help for Blossom Katherine Utonium. Everyone there shared memories.. There laughs cries..and fights..

Everyone cried through the whole thing... Bubbles shared the memory of when Bubbles couldn't sleep at night and blossom would sing to her..

the song went like this.. to the tune of "Somewhere over the rainbow"

You are a beautiful girl..

Your sparkling blue eyes..

You spread joy to world and leave them saying my oh my...

Na na na na na na na...na na naaaa..

Everyone was sobbing at this part..

Buttercup and butch sware revenge on the power-punk girls...

RIP BLOSSOM KATHERINE U. WE ALWAYS LOVED YOU...


	4. more than a sister your my best friend

BC was looking through an old memory box of her photos with blossom...

She missed her so much...

Butch knocked on the bedroom door..

"come in" bc whispered in between tears..

Butch walked over & hugged bc.. "its gonna be ok". shes in a better place"..

"I know but i-i-i- miss her so much..."

"And we are gonna get through this together.." butch replied

"wanna kiss"? BC asked with a smile.

"you know it!"

LATER THAT DAY..AT THE PARK...

BC & butch stopped by blossom's tomb to say a few heart felt words and leave more flowers...

It still feels like yesterday the professor created them... and he said.. "well i'll call you blossom cause you bloomed right up to me and said hello..."

BC asked butch if she could have some alone time with blossom...

"blossom..you are more than sister your my best friend so come back cause were family and forgive me for all those mean things i said... blossom come home!"

BC could have sworn she heard blossom's voice saying help.. but she couldn't have..

bc & butch walked home..


	5. Revival

Buttercup was scarfing down her breakfast while her sisters started at

her in horror. "Done!" Buttercup shouted with a mouth full of pancakes. "Ewwww!" bubbles said in disgust.

The doorbell rang and Buttercup sprinted up to answer it. "Hello?" Buttercup said as she opened the door.

An Old man with dirt all over his clothes and a shovel in his hands.

He was breathing deep as if he had ran the whole way here!

Buttercup quickly asked "Umm...are you ok?" The old man looked up at Buttercup "You're sister..." Tears shed from the old man's eyes as he spoke "She..is..um..ALIVE!" "Impossible." buttercup stumbled.

"Actually very possible!" "Late at night I heard screaming outside my house" I grabbed my shovel and called 911".

"Where is she!" buttercup yelled in amazement.

"In the hospital.." "They're checking her breathing patterns".

(setting) ( in the hospital )

"Blossom?" Bubbles and buttercup stood over blossom.

"Uhhhh..." blossom whispered.

"BLOSSOM!" both sisters shouted in unison. the sisters hugged and rejoiced happily. "Knock Knock". a familiar voice said. "Butch!" buttercup embraced butch in a lovely dovey hug.

"I have balloons for the special gal!" Butch hugged blossom and handed her a bundle of roses.

"Thank-you".. Blossom weekly smiled and whispered...

"It's gonna be ok blossom...' Bubbles and Buttercup hugged there sister.


	6. I really can't stop thinking about you

( this chapter is dedicated to my bff Savannah who helped me think of this chapter! )

Buttercup was staring at the wall at 1:30 am

She couldn't stop thinking about Butch

She loved him more than anything!

And to think she started out hating him.

Then she remembered what he said "Just try to stop thinking about me".

Well it worked...she couldn't

2 hours had gone past... It was almost driving her to the point of tears.. She loved him but she couldn't handle how she could not stop thinking about him...

Buttercup picked up her phone off her dresser and texted Butch this message:

Hey honey sorry for texting you this late but.. you were right when you said Just try and stop thinking about me.. Because well I cant!

Butch was woken up by the sound of his phone...When he read the text A slightly evil smile spread over his face as he went back to bed.

A/N: Sorry its so short! But hey I worked hard. Don't worry this isn't the end!

Savannah: hi guys just wanted to say that she did not work that hard she is justout of ideas ;).


	7. Can't get you outta my head!

Buttercup was in the doctors. Her father had noticed she was depressed lately.

"Now Buttercup, tell the doctor what the problem is...' The professor pushed buttercup. "Well... Buttercup starteed. "Butch jojo my boyfriend is mentaly stuck in my head."

"Thats not good!" the doctor looked at buttercup in uncertainty.

"Ok, well... buttercup can you please step into this room while me and the professor talk?"

The doctor led buttercup into a empty white room..sound proof..with a video camera so they could see her.

"Hey!" "Whats going on?" buttercup yelled.

"You can come out when hes out of you're head!"

Buttercup watched in amazement of the words she had heard...

"nooo..nooo i.. can't..." buttercup whispered "GET OTTA MY HEAD!" Buttercup pounded the walls.

( Elapsed time 1 hour! )

Buttercup had her head against the wall

Crying but thinking about a way to get her boyfriend out of her head!

Suddenly Buttercup knew there was only one way.. or this would drive her to madness and suciside! It was clear it was the only way. Buttercup didn't want to do this but at all costs to get her boyfriend out of her head...

( A\N ) Thanks for reading R\R! XOXO Next chapter will be updated soon!


	8. My boyfriend the murderer

It was 9:10 pm.. Buttercup had called Butch Jojo to meet her at the bridge by the park.. Buttercup was scared of her boyfriends reaction to what she was about to say but it was the only way..

Buttercup ran her fingers through her hair while waiting for Butch she shivered in the 45 degree winter air.

Butch approached slowly with a serious face on. "Honey are you ok?" Butch titled his head to try to look into buttercups hazel green eyes..

Buttercup kept her head down.

"Butch..I went to the doctors & we talked & now i'm thinking it would be best if we took a short break to get my mind straight..."

Butch jojo was shocked! Had his one and only love abandoned him?

"You can't do this!" Butch yelled in rage. Buttercup stepped back and gave him a look of shock! "Butch its nothing personal!" buttercup said still in shock she mad never heard Butch so enraged!

"I don't think you understand Buttercup." Butch stepped closer as he spoke.

"I'm not letting you go." Buttercup was scared shocked and about to cry.

"Umm Butch I'm confused."

"I'm doing this because I love you!"

"No other man can love you but me!"

Butch shouted. "Butch I'm sorry but..."

Butch was reaching for a small pocket knife out of his coat pocket!

And without warning Buttercup ran and ran and did not under any conditions look back...

When Buttercup got home she called 911 and told her family what happened. But when the police went to Butches house he wasn't there. The police told Buttercup Butch Jojo was no where to be found! Nor where his parents. But the police did find pictures of butch'es past girlfriends and they all had check marks next to them as to say... He "got rid of them".

Buttercup was dating a cereal killer!


	9. Scared & unprepared!

Buttercup was on her bed crying that rainy morning.

How could Butch be a killer?

He was everything she had ever wanted...More importantly how could she keep herself from being the next victim!

When buttercup sat down for breakfast she found bubbles blossom the professor and the police sitting on the couch talking.

"Hello. Buttercup. please take a seat". The police officer said cautiously.

Buttercup said nothing she was scared.

"Buttercup can you tell us more about Butch." The officer questioned her looking her right in her eyes it was clear he wasn't wasting time!

"Well...He told me had X girlfriends but whenever I asked if I could meet them he yelled and told me never to ask that question again." Buttercup whispered.

She wanted to know more about Butch too!

"Well...He killed them..." the professor whispered.

Buttercup was frightened and didn't want to be the next victim of her "boyfriend."

"He has abonmint issues he didn't want people he loved to leave him! after his dad left him when he was 9." the police officer said with fear in his voice. He didn't want his mom or anyone leaving him again...he even killed his own mother..!"

"Buttercup I know this is hard on you but..." the professor looked at buttercup who had her head down.

"I'm fine!" Buttercup interrupted.

"But..you have him in jail right he won't come and get me right?" Buttercup was scared and frightened of what they would say. "Well we looked everywhere but don't worry he won't hurt you as long as were around!"

Buttercup ran up to her room and cried. She was scared and little did she know... She was unprepared for what would happen the next day!

Authors note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my new chapter! I will update soon! R\R! xoxo! :3


	10. My girlfriend the Vampire?

Butch Jojo was looking through a photo album of him with his Mom and Dad when he was 10.

"Why did you leave me...If you loved me so much!" A tear of Butch fell and slid of the plastic covering of a photo...

"They all say they love you!" Butch yelled as he threw the photo album across the room in anger! "But they have to die anyway..." "I couldn't bare to see them go later so I killed them right then and there!"

Butch wiped away his tears. "I need someone to stay forever..." Butch had an idea it was crazy but He was willing to try anything...! Butch walked to the other side of his room where he picked up a Magazine titled: "All about Vampires!"

"This is what I need..." "An eternal Girl..." A tear went down his face. "But it's impossible!"

Butch turned on the TV to take his mind of things. The news was on. With Butches favorite weather girl! Him and his brothers loved making fun of the weather girls! "This just in"! The weather woman announced with a serious look on her face! "A strange vampire like creature was spotted in the park this evening!" Butch sat up.. "Impossible!" Butch felt his heart beating fast..

Butch grabbed his coat Put on his 4 year old black and white nike shoes he was in such a hurry he didn't even tie the laces!

Butch hopped into his old green Jeep. "I'm coming for you my eternal girl..." Butch whispered.

When Butch Arrived at the park all he could hear waas the fate chirping of the crickets.. He heard a faint rustling in the trees. Butch shivered in the cold 30 degree fall air.

Butch heard a sad girls voice from inside the pine tree inffront of him! "Please.."A sad voice whispered.."Stay away..im a monster..!" The girls voice sadly whispered.

"Please I won't hurt you!" Butch said with a kind voice.

"Well..I'm not much to look at please promise me you won't leave me."

Butch realized this girl was looking for just what he was they both feared loosing the ones they love!

"I promise!"

And with that.. The Beautiful Vampire Stepped into the open park street light.

she kept her head down but Butch knew exctactly who she was!

Her Long waist length black hair in her face..Blowing in the wind. Hazel eyes staring at the ground.

Her ripped black t-shirt And ripped old skinny jeans her hands wipping away her tears of fear.

"Buttercup?" Butch was shocked.. His girlfriend was...A vampire?...


	11. Fanged & Feisty!

"

The vampire slowly looked up with her beautiful hazel green eyes.. "B-B-utch?

"Is that really you?" it was Buttercup! She had been keeping her own secret she was a vampire..

"Yeah it's me!" "Buttercup you're a vampire?" Butch looked right into Buttercup's wonderous eyes! "Yes i'm afraid so... A perfect guy like you could never love me..a monster.." Buttercup fell into Butches arms..

"I finally found you..My eternal girl!"

"Haha you're not gonna kill me right?" Buttercup was half serious half love struck!

"Of course not"! Butch picked Buttercup up & spun her around! Buttercup laughed in a love delighted voice.

"you should have just told me Buttercup!"

"I'm sorry Butch!" "No i'm sorry for almost killing you! "I just didn't want to loose you later!" "Little did I know my eternal girl was right infront of me!" Butch and Buttercup looked into eachothers eyes in wonder. "Well This is a little overdue but..." Butch started to speak in a nervous tone.. "Will you go out with me?" "My little vampire"?

Butch smiled an honest handsome trustworthy smile! "Of course!"

The beautiful vampire Embraced an everlasting kiss!

Butch walked His girlfriend home.

Buttercup walked into her room where her sister blossom was brushing her hair and finishing up a romantic Novel.

"Hey"! Buttercup romantically sighed.

"Your fangs are out what happened?" Blossom questioned. "I told him.." Buttercup said with a sly smile.

"BUTCH?" "THE GUY WHO ALMOST MURDERED YOU?" Blossom was extremely angry! "Hes different now'! Buttercup insisted. "We both wanted someone who would stay forever!" Buttercup brushed her fingers through her hair. "Awwwww Thats so sweet!" Blossom smiled. "But i'm watching him!" Blossom yelled.

"Whatever.." Buttercup laughed.

Butch sat down on his bed and picked up a photo of him and his mom.. "Oh mom..aIf only you where here to see her...". Butch cried. "Shes amazing!"

Authors note: Hey guys thanks for reading! comment! SOOOOO what do you think of my little fanged suprise? Do you think it will really be a dream come true? or a living nightmare? READ TO FIND OUT! xoxo hehe! :3


	12. Tears of ink

Buttercup & Butch were having a picnic at the Townsville park that night. They had fallen asleep!

When Buttercup awoke she found her loving Mortal boyfriend Butch still asleep her hair was covered in morning dew.

"Butch.." Buttercup tried to wake up her boyfriend.

Butch slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning my beautiful vampire!" Butch ran his fingers threw his girlfriends beautiful hair.

"Hehe." Buttercup smiled.

"Did you sleep ok?" Butch asked sitting up against the tree behind them.

"Well I guess..I had a very strange dream..I felt like It was trying to tell me somthing!" Buttercup looked at Butch.

"Tell me sweety!" Butch said lovingly.

"Well..We were walking down the street..And You were sad so I asked you why you were sad..You told me That.."Buttercup was nervous about telling the next part of her dream!.

"That..well..um..erm.. That you told her brothers I was a vampire.. And Bick kidnapped me and tortured me and killed you right infront of me!" Buttercup cried on her boyfriends shoulder. "Oh buttercup it was just a dream I would never tell my brothers or anybody!" "They live in there own house now!" Butch was comforting her best he could.

After butch walked Buttercup that afternoon Buttercup walked into her house and found that no one was home.. She walked up to her room & called the professor no anwser.. Where were they? Buttercup called Butch "Hello?" Butch answered in the first ring. "Hey sweety!" "Hey whats wrong?" Well...no one is home & no one will anwser my calls!" Buttercup said in a worried tone. "Dont worry meet me by the apple tree in ur backyard! " Thanks baby!" Buttercup said happily and hung up.

Buttercup say down next to Butch under the apple tree. "So where do you think they are?" Butch questioned. "I'm not sure". Buttercup said worried.

Buttercups phone rang: "hello?" buttercup said in a happy voice.

"Buttercup This is townsville police." "I'm very to report your family was in a terrriable car crash..." "Buttercup's smile faded.. She hung up the phone.

"Honey? what was that about?" Butch smiled. "My family is.. dead..." Buttercup jumped into her loving boyfriends arms... And cried.. her tears stained his shirt.

Butch couldn't belive the love of his life had to go through this.. Buttercup and Butch stayed there under the tree for 2 hours... Buttercup moved in with Butch.

She often thought of her loving Family. She missed them more than words could describe!

She was safe in the arms of her loving boyfriend Butch..

But..Where things about to get worse?

Authors note: Hey guys! *sniff* sorry this was really emotional for me and all readers! :'( is it really possible for things to get worse for Our main lovers Buttercup & Butch? Read to find out! :))) XOXO! :3


	13. And then there were two!

"Thats the last of it!" Butch proudly said as he put down the last box of Buttercup's stuff. "I'm so happy i'm moving in! buttercup said with a smile!

"Me to sweetie!" They embraced a hug.

"Wheres your coffin?" Butch asked looking around the box filled room.

"Well..I wanted to sleep in my own bed like old times!"

"Whatever you want sweetie!" Butch said lovingly.

Later that night Buttercup grew her bat wings and flew out to the park while Butch was asleep.

As buttercup was flying over the street she saw the police cars about..5! Around a car crash. Buttercup flew closer!

She used her bat like- night vision and hid in the bushes but got just close-enough to see what had happened.

There was a saturn out-look in pieces!

And in the car...in the torn to peices car was her family Bubbles was being put into an ambulance! And blossom..well buttercup refused to look at the rest!

Buttercup flew back to the apartment! Her tears fell onto the ground below her.

She closed the apartment window.

Crawlled into bed with Butch.

And cried there the whole night..Hugging a photo of her dear family!

How will Buttercup go on like this? Butch thought to himself . I'm her boyfriend I should start acting like one! Butch thought confidently.

Just as they both fell asleep...Police cars rolled up to the apartment! There sirens and lights could be seen through the windows! "We found the murderer!" The police shoutred to the others! "Hide!" Butch shouted to Buttercup. buttercup starred in her boyfriends eyes jaw half-dropped in horror! "I said hide they'll take you!"

Buttercup ran inside the closet and hid behind her many winter coats untill she was unnoticeable! The police where banging on the doors but Butch stayed silent. ... Butch had been a murderer and now hes paying for it Buttercup sadly thought to herself.

END OF CHAPTER! \

Authors note! hey guys! so what did ya think? haha lol what do u think the police will do when they see Butch! And will they find Buttercup?

Read to find out!


	14. The warmth of our love!

Buttercup heard the police banging on the doors. Buttercup stayed hidden inside the pitch black closet.

Finally after waiting long enough the police broke down the door! or atleast thats what it sounded like from inside the dark..closet!

"I just can't sit here and listen to this i've got to do something!" Buttercup said with tears of fear going down her face!

"Put you're hands up murderer!" The officer yelled.

Buttercup slowly stood up and opened the closet door. "He has a captive!" the officer yelled his eyes starring at Buttercup. "Buttercup don't!" butch said with a tear slipping off the hand cuffs the officer was putting around his wrists!

"I'm the killer!" Buttercup stood up straight another tear of fear went slowly down her chin...

"Don't!" Butch said sorrowfully.

"I guess we where mistaken!" The officer said to the other.

"Its both of them!" there a tag team!" The officers said in unison. The officers put cold silver iron hand cuffs on both of them..

Buttercup silently cried but she could see out of the corner of her eye Butch was starring sorrowfully at his handcuffed love.

"Get in the car dirtbags!" The first officer yelled at them.

The police officers didn't waist time getting to the prison! Buttercup leaned against the window and kept her head down. And silently cried.

The prison was so huge.. And there was no getting out of this place.

The officer lead them to cells right next to eachother. Buttercup was thrown in on the cold cement floor of the cell She huddled up in the corner.

Butch waas thrown in as well. He leaned against The bars leading to Buttercups cell he tried calling her name all he heard was her crying... "What have I done Lord please save Us!" Butch said with his head against the jail bars.

"What have I done Lord please save us!" Buttercup cried huddled in the cold corner. Buttercup stayed there the whole night. But Butch tooke his pocket knife and started Chiseling the bars and didn't stop. Nothing could stop him from getting free.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! What do you think will happen next hehe! i will update soon! PM me! REVIEW! XOXO :3


	15. The Great Escape!

It was morning in the Townsville prison. But no light got in so you wouldn't be able to tell the time..

Buttercup was finishing her stale piece of bread in the mini lunch room with the convicts.. they all looked so tough but had a sad depressed look about them.. they had a story but no one cared to listen.. Butch and Buttercup rarely talked...Buttercup was mostly crying..

"Ok.. I didn't want to say anything because the officers where around". Butch whispered with hope his girlfriend would barely looked up. Her fangs staying hidden she didn't want to end up in area 51 or worse a science lab having tests run on her away from her love! .

"But..last night I stayed up chiseling with my pocket knife at the bars! Tonight we break free"! Butch smiled at his vampire girlfriend.

"Sounds good to me!" Buttercup laughed Smiling almost felt weird to Buttercup she hadn't smiled in so long! She liked it.

Buttercup and Butch where lead back to there cells but this time..With her hair over one eye..A sly smile could have been noticed... And butch was happy because his girlfriend was happy! There plan was decided in 5 hours... 12:00 am they would break out! And run east back to Townsville straight to freedom!

It was exctactly 12:00 am. Or as Butch said.. it was "time"!

"ready?" Butch smiled to Buttercup from the dark corner. "Never been more ready!" Buttercup smiled a sly smile that said "hell yeah!"

"Butch slowly opened his cell slowly opened Buttercups cell.. And they walked against the wall through the back doors there bare feet feeling cold against the Wet night grass covered in dew.

"1..2..3..RUN!" Butch shouted holding Buttercups hand.

"Freedom!" Buttercup shouted with a smile!

Suddenly as they approached the fence they started climbing up the wet iron slippery fence.. Butch was over Buttercup waas one inch from being over the fence When her foot slipped and next thing she knew she was hanging from one finger! "buttercup!" Butch shouted! "HELP!" Buttercup shouted in horror!

Buttercup found her way up...

When they had been trucking rain.. For 4 hours they finally reached a place where they could camp out for the night! "Wow..All Ican say is thank-you!" aButtercup said as she was making a bed out of pine needles and dew covered leaves.

"Haha at your service countess!" Butch laughed

Buttercup playfully hissed her fangs at her Handsome hero boyfriend.

END OF CHAPTER! well did you like it?! thanks for reading! what an amazing escape! How will they live there live being most wanted criminals! XOXO REVIEW! :333


	16. Time money and a proposal!

Buttercup was awoken by the sound of birds singing in the pine trees around them. It was early But Buttercup wasn't sure how early. Both there phones and all electronics where still at there apartment! Buttercup's stomach growled She say a dear run by..She hated hunting but at this point she wanted some meat!

Buttercup looked up she was still half asleep. As things came into clear vision she saw Butch tying his shoes and putting his coat on . "Morning!" Butch said with a smile. "Morning!"Buttercup said standing up.

"So are you ready to head home?" "Were only 1 mile away!" Butch said Smiling.

"Sure. lets not waste time..The last thing we need is the police after us!" Buttercup said with attitude.

Buttercup and Butch made it home by noon. They both enjoyed hot showers! And warm meals!

"This totally beats prison food!" Buttercup said with a mouth full of pasta. "Haha yeah.." Butch said with an awkward look on his face.

"Honey are you ok..."? Buttercup said tilting her head to look in Butches eyes. he was poking her food with his fork.

"what? "oh yeah i'm fine!" Butch said putting on a fake smile. "I just need another shower!" Butch said looking worried. "Oh ok are you sure you just had one!" Buttercup said with worry in her voice.

BUTCHES POV!

*sigh...* how could I tell her we where 18 and I was already thinking about marriage? Butch thought to himself as he stepped into the shower. He turned on the hott water.

I just don't know how to tell her! Butch thought to himself letting out a long sigh.

She is the one Butch thought to himself.

BUTTERCUPS POV!

Buttercup was washing the dishes.. *Sigh* How am I going to tell him I'm already thinking of marriage? Buttercup thought to herself. He is the one! buttercup thought confidently. I hope he proposes soon... I don't know what i'll do!

\

Butch stepped out of the shower and started drying his hair. I'm ready to propose! Butch said to himself with a romantic smile on his face.

She is the light of my life! Butch said thinking of his soon to be wife.

A/N:

Well.. what did u guys think of it?! thanks for reading PM me! Review please! so do you think Butch wil propose?! read to find out! heheh :333


End file.
